


Maybe Not so Beneficial

by Glasswingsndreamz



Series: Friends and Benefits [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader has a vagina, Reader-Insert, Riding, Sexual Content, Teasing, There's a plot somewhere in this series.... just not this time, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glasswingsndreamz/pseuds/Glasswingsndreamz
Summary: There's a couple hours until it's time for work. Might as well take advantage of the benefits of having Gavin Reed naked in your bed this morning.





	Maybe Not so Beneficial

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a smut fic in a long time so oh boy.

It was a rare sight.

 

Gavin was sprawled across the bed, a bit of drool at the corner of his mouth. For once he looked peaceful instead of smirking, frowning or looking down on someone. You might even say he looked “adorable” if you didn’t know what he was really like. Although adorable might not be the correct word considering the fact that he was very naked under your bed sheets.

 

You glance at the alarm clock on the nightstand beside your bed. You let out a groan when you saw that it was 7:12 in the morning. About two hours until the two of you needed to be at work.

 

“Stop making noises I’m trying to sleep here,” Gavin rolled onto his stomach and burying his face into the pillow. Well it looks like he wasn’t as asleep as you thought he was.

 

“Why are you still here?” you ask, a little surprised he hadn’t left earlier in the night. Every once in a while he might crash at your place after sex, but it wasn’t a normal occurrence.

 

He turns his head to face you, eyes squinting from the exhaustion he was no doubt still feeling. “It’s not like it’s bugged you before.”

 

“I didn’t mean it like that. I’m just surprised you’re still here… It’s weird,” you shrug, sitting up in the cozy bed and letting the sheet fall from your body.

 

“Weird? Shouldn’t you be used to seeing me in your bed by now?” the grin Gavin gives you is downright devious. The look he gives you as he admires your bare body reminds you of the previous night. It seems like he’s remembering the same thing as he pulls you down on top of him. Without even thinking about it, you’re straddling him, unlike last night when he took complete control. Even now he seems to have some control as his fingers grip your waist, keeping you in place. The exhaustion that was present in his eyes moments ago is quickly fading.

 

You on the other hand were still escaping exhaustion’s clutches, but it was hard to ignore the budding arousal building up inside you. It certainly wasn’t helping that you could feel Gavin’s hardened cock just beneath your core through the sheets.

 

Thank you morning wood.

 

“How long until we have to leave?” he asks, not even bothering to glance at the clock right beside the bed.

 

You manage to restrain yourself from rolling your eyes at his laziness. “A little over an hour.” 

 

“Perfect. That gives us plenty of time,” he said. Without warning one hand slid down your waist to insert a single finger inside you. He seems amused when you breath in sharply in response. He takes no time easing the finger in and out of you at a fast pace.

 

You have to bury your face against his neck to keep from making any noise. This only seems to displease him. However, he does get a louder reaction from you when he adds a second finger several minutes later. You can’t help but gasp and cling to his bare shoulders. He lets out a low hiss when you dig your nails in and he pumps the two digits in and out rougher than before as payback.

 

You hate how wet you are already just from him fingering you, no doubt boosting his already inflated ego. The feeling of his cock twitching beneath you in eagerness only arouses you further. Part of you is sure you could cum from him brutally fucking you with his fingers alone.

 

You don’t want to give him the satisfaction.

 

It’s annoying how hot the low groan Gavin lets out when you push down the sheets and grasp his cock, pumping it slowly. As if urging you to speed up, he moves his fingers faster but you refuse to give him what he wants. He’s quick to pick up on this and removes the two digits from you completely. The craving to be full again is immediate and the whine that comes from you because of it is downright embarrassing.

 

His lips crash against yours almost brutally. There’s pure desperation in the kiss as he pulls your hips down on his, now flesh against flesh. You’re kissing back just as fiercely as you align him with your entrance.

 

You both moan simeotaneously into the kiss as you slide down, taking him all in.

 

It feels like the kiss could go on and on, his tongue now tangling with yours but both of you have to breathe. You’re the first to pull away, both of you breathing hard. His pupils are blown wide as his hands immediately go for your chest and his mouth going for your neck.

 

It’s hard not to wince at the slight pain you feel when he begins fucking you just as brutally as he did with his fingers. Even beneath you he has to be in control, bucking up into you as he gropes and plays with your breasts. There wasn’t nearly enough foreplay to prepare you for the stretch of his size. Unfortunately this happened more often than not.

 

Finally after adjusting to his size you began meeting his thrusts, bouncing on top of him. Once again his hands gripped your hips, pulling you down harder until it was just the right pace for him.

 

Gavin’s eyes hone in your hand as you lower it to the bundle of nerves between your legs. You can feel his dick twitch inside you as you rub your clit, presenting him with a great view of you pleasuring yourself as he fucks you.

 

You can feel yourself getting close, even as the pain mixes in with the pleasure when Gavin’s fingers dig harder into your flesh. It takes one specific thrust, angled perfectly to fill you as deeply as possible to push you over the edge. You don’t even try to muffle your scream as you cum around him.

 

“Fuck!” he shouts along with you, not yet prepared to feel your inner walls clamping down on him. “Fuck-” he groans again when he suddenly pushes you off before you’re completely finished riding out your own orgasm, just in time to release on your stomach and chest.

 

“Well I guess a shower is in order,” you said nonchalantly as you stared down at the white substance dripping down on your body. It was hard not to be a little miffed at not being able to fully enjoy your orgasm until the very end but at least it was something and you even got to finish at least.

 

The fellow detective only sighed heavily, letting his head fall back onto the pillow.

 

“Wake me up when you’re done.”

 

You wouldn’t even be surprised if he had already fallen back to sleep by the time you got to your bathroom door.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise there's a plot in here some time. Next time there will be Connor.


End file.
